Condición
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Cuando Hidan le dijo que Itachi estaba ciego como un topo, creyó que lo estaba inventando...


¡Hola, sempais! Y, pues qué les digo, esto es algo que escribí durante la semana en alguna de mis clases y me di a la tarea de transcribirlo. Se suponía que iba a ser parte de la nueva versión "Las hojas de una vida", pero sentí que estaba demasiado OoC dentro del OoC que ya de por sí tiene la historia. En fin, espero que les guste y merezca sus reviews (:D)

 **¡Advertencias!** Lo de siempre: Yaoi, AU y tremendo OoC.

 _Naruto_ es creación de Kishimoto. Sólo he tomado prestados a Itachi y Sasori para hacerlos pareja (:3), y entretener a mi persona y ustedes.

* * *

 **((*~* [CONDICIÓN] *~))**

 **.ͼͽ.**

—Anda, Sasori —rezongó el moreno, entrecerrando los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos pequeñas rendijas y parpadeando en exceso, igual que si tuviera una basurita—…no puedo ver nada. Devuélveme mis lentes.

El taheño retrocedió con una sonrisa en los labios, contemplando la divertida y extraña mueca que hacía el Uchiha en su intento por enfocarlo mejor; cuando Hidan le dijo que Itachi estaba ciego como un topo, creyó que lo estaba inventando. Pero, ¿y si era verdad? Akasuna realmente quería aprovechar la oportunidad de ver al estudiante e hijo pródigo vulnerable y a la merced de sus —probablemente infantiles— caprichos.

—Tranquilo, Itachi. No quiero que te caigas de las escaleras o algo así. Te los daré… —hizo una pausa y una sonrisa rompió la (usual) inexpresión de su rostro—. Con una condición.

Itachi arrugó la nariz y gruñó, sacudiendo la mano hacia un lado como para restarle importancia.

—¿Qué cosa?

Sasori relamió los labios, conteniendo una especie de suspiro que, también en parte, era una risa de satisfacción.

—A cambio de un beso. —Los ojos de Itachi se expandieron por la sorpresa, aunque volvieron a entrecerrarse en un fútil intento por captar su rostro y tal vez, la burla por una broma de mal gusto—. Quiero un beso. Justo aquí —señaló sus labios—, en la boca.

El Uchiha se atragantó con su propia saliva y empezó a toser, retrocediendo un poco. El pelirrojo estiró la mano y le sujetó por la muñeca, viendo las adorables mejillas de Itachi ponerse rojas.

—¡¿Pero qu-qué de-demonios, Sasori?! —Gritó una vez recuperado de su ataque—. Ya deja la broma. No es divertido. Sólo devuélveme…

—Jamás he hablado tan en serio en toda mi vida. —Interrumpió—. Dame un beso o tendrás que caminar solo a tu casa, sin lentes.

Itachi torció la boca.

—¿Por qué?

—No me gusta esperar, así que elige. —A pesar de la frialdad de sus palabras, sentía genuino terror que Itachi prefiriera arriesgarse a morir en medio de una carretera antes de besarlo a él; obviamente, le devolvería sus lentes si rechazaba la propuesta, pero la sola idea le hacía encogerse y temblar de expectación e incertidumbre. El Uchiha se mordió el labio inferior y asintió una vez, suspirando.

—De acuerdo. Tú ganas.

Cerró los ojos y estiró los brazos para tomarle a él por los hombros. Sasori notó cómo se agitaba su corazón y sonrió; la emoción aquella lo hacía sentir vivo. Él también juntó los párpados y esperó, con una sonrisa, la boca del Uchiha. Pero transcurrieron varios segundos e Itachi no hacía movimiento alguno. Akasuna abrió los ojos y gruñó algo.

—Oye…

—Ya voy. Ya voy.

Tragando saliva, el chico se acercó y puso sus labios en la nariz del taheño.

—Esa es mi nariz —señaló entre risas.

—No me digas —bufó con sarcasmo Itachi, haciendo otra mueca rara mientras hacía el esfuerzo de enfocar. (por Dios, ¿de verdad estaba tan ciego como un topo?). Volvió a inclinarse, pero nuevamente calculó mal y besó su cachete—. Cállate. —Volvió a agacharse, pero Sasori levantó un poco la cabeza y la boca de Itachi dio con su barbilla.

—Oh. Esta vez fue mi culpa.

—¡Quédate quieto, idiota!

—Pues no es mi culpa que tengas poco sentido común. Si de verdad no sabes dónde está mi boca, utiliza las manos para guiarte, _genio._

Itachi se ruborizó, dándose cuenta de que eso tenía lógica. Deslizó la mano derecha hasta la nuca del pelirrojo mientras usaba la izquierda para tantear a través de su cuello (causándole un estremecimiento agradable al más bajo), por su barbilla y por fin hasta sus labios. Pasó el pulgar por el contorno, como si quisiera asegurarse de que no se trataba de otra cosa, y nuevamente se inclinó para besarlo.

Sasori lanzó un pequeño gemido cuando la caricia lo alcanzó. No estaba preparado para la explosión de sentimientos que empezaron a abrasar su cuerpo, como si se tratase de un incendio forestal. Y era absurdo, porque Itachi apenas había puesto su boca encima de la suya y presionado un poco, no lo suficiente para profundizarlo. Molesto por la castidad del beso, aunque agradecido de que no lo rompiese enseguida, el artista levantó los brazos y los enredó al cuello de Itachi, atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

Permanecieron así durante casi un minuto; en algún momento abrieron la boca y permitieron que sus lenguas danzaran, primero de forma inexperta hasta que fueron acoplarse a las exigencias del otro, hasta que tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

A Sasori le dolía el pecho de lo fuerte que le latía el corazón. Mordiéndose el labio —enrojecido—, le colocó los lentes a Itachi en el puente de la nariz. Éste abrió los ojos, ese hermoso iris rojo tan característico en las rosas, y permaneció observándole hasta que el marionetista se hizo para atrás y bajó la mirada, sintiéndose un poco intimidado (aunque no quisiera admitirlo ni en la muerte).

—Ve a casa con cuidado —se despidió, ofreciéndole la sonrisa más tranquila que consiguió (y de la que francamente, se sentía orgulloso por lograr en estas circunstancias).

—Sasori… —llamó el moreno cuando estaba por darse media vuelta; sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y el pelirrojo pensó, en el instante que duró el silencio, que le gustaba más cuando Itachi no tenía que entrecerrar los ojos y privarlo a él de su bonito e hipnótico color—. La próxima vez que quieras un beso, no tienes que quitarme los lentes y amenazarme.

El Akasuna se ruborizó un poco.

—Que no se te suba a la cabeza. Sólo fue un beso… —murmuró y volteó a ver hacia otro lado, subiendo el tono de voz—: Yo… lo tendré en cuenta, pero sólo porque no me gusta esperar y haces caras muy extrañas mientras buscas mis labios.

Itachi sonrió, acomodándose la mochila en los hombros.

—Me gusta hacerte sonrojar. Te ves adorable. Hasta mañana, Sori- _chan._ —añadió para molestarlo, mientras daba media vuelta. Sasori respingó la nariz, tratando de pensar en algo, pero Itachi ya estaba poniéndose los audífonos.

« Estúpidos Uchiha. Siempre quieren tener la última palabra », pensó con desagrado y al mismo tiempo diversión.

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

A quien corresponda: ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
